tails experimental mistake remade
by pensuka
Summary: its about tails which he tryed to make a experiment for making him more handsome but it made a big mistake there might be some amy&shadow along with knuckles&rouge and a surprise couple bit but it mostly involes sonic&femaletails. REMADE!
1. intro page

Tails experimental mistake

Intro page

**Tails (normal age before being turned female):13 years old**

**Cream: 8 years old**

**Sonic: 18 years old**

**Rouge: 19 years old**

**Amy: 16 years old**

**Shadow: same age as sonic**

**Knuckles: same age as rouge**

**Vanilla: 28 years old**

**Vector: 21 years old**

**Espio: 20 years old**

**Charmy: same age as cream**

**Pensuka: hey guys this is Pensuka here to tell you all this is my first story and there might be a few mistakes anyway hope you's enjoy.**

**P.S**

**I made this rewrite due of afew people complained of it having alot spelling and grammar errors on it so I managed to get rid of around 95% of them anyway again I hope you enjoy the fanfiction**


	2. Chapter 1 remake

**Chapter 1**

Today was a peaceful sunny day tails was working at his lab which he was mixing a few chemicals sonic walked and stand next to tails and said "hey tails what are you doing?" tails looked at sonic and replied "I'm making a exiler to make me more handsome" sonic chuckled for tails thinking of a idea like that for a bit and then said " good luck with that" and then sonic left and 2 hours later tails had finished it and said "now all that's left is to test it but since sonic isn't here ill just test it on myself after all what will go wrong" tails then drank the elixir when he finished drinking it he suddenly felt a pain in his stomach then he felt dizzy and finally passed out which tails came too at the afternoon which meant tails was out cold for 3 hours tails was still a little bit dizzy then tails though his hair grew and said "did my hair just grew-" but before tails could finish that sentence he noticed his voice sounded more feminine and sexy so tails rushed to the mirror into the bathroom all though being a bit off balance did get to be tricky for tails but tails managed to got to the bathroom looked at the mirror and tails didn't see his normal reflection instead he saw a sexy female vixen with soft silky smooth fur with a chest that was a bit bigger then rouges, hourglass figure, and sexy legs tails was shocked from seeing it 'she' shouted "what the hell happened to me I'm now a female!".

Next chapter: the cause of it

Tails: Oh c'mon another one of being turned female!

Me: well look on the bright side

Tails: what bright side?

Me: at least this one is original for no one would of though you to make a potion to make you more handsome could have backfired like this

Tails: fine…

Please review!


	3. Chapter 2 remake

Tails: finally some progress

Me: you best be more nice and be less grouchy or else

Tails: or else what?

Me: or else this! (Showed tails a photo of him doing something he kept secret)

Tails: what the how did you get this!

Me: I have my ways

Chapter 2

Tails panicked and then realised that it could have been the potion she made so she checked the formula of the potion and found out that there was a small problem of it instead of making tails handsome it turned her into a sexy female vixen which it appeared to made her a bit older tails pulled out a small machine scanner which can tell how old someone is and when she used it on herself it said tails was 18 years old which tails said "great I get turned into a girl and I get 3 years older" tails then begin to wonder what to do now then suddenly she heard someone at the door shouting "hey tails you there me and Amy want to see how it went" she knew that voice any where it was sonic tails then panicked again not knowing what to do since her voice changer was still needing to be fixed so she grabbed a thick sweater to hid her female body

a bit and then she heard sonic and Amy came in for she forgot to lock the door tails then came down stair which sonic and Amy saw tails wearing the thick sweater; Amy did a little jump the gun like she usually does and said " did you get ill?" tails decided to go along with it and also had a idea she wrote down something on a piece of paper and gave it to Amy and sonic which after reading it sonic said "you lost your voice as well man that's rough bro" then Amy said "well how about we leave you alone so you can get better" after Amy said that she grinned at sonic which sonic knew that look any where and he said "umm oh I think I hear knuckles calling me for a sparring match cya!" sonic ran away so he could get away from Amy which made her chase after him

Even though she was no match for Sonics speed after Amy left tails locked the door and was glad that they left then in the afternoon someone was at the door and tails opened it and it was sonic tails was surprised that sonic came then sonic came in and sat at the couch trying to relax then sonic said "sorry for barging in but mind if I stay her for the night like old times since Amy is camping out in front of my house" tails then nodded and decided to go to the bathroom for a shower sonic waited for tails to be upstairs and then he quietly said to himself "what is with tails normally he has a special tablet which cures him from colds and throat problems something must be up"

Sonic then got up and sneakily gone up stairs and saw the bathroom door opened enough for him to have a peek through he looked through the gap and saw tails about to take off the sweater then tails was about to turn towards the door but sonic quickly hid to tails wouldn't know then she looked away from the door then finally got the sweater off sonic looked through the gap of the door again and saw tails as a female which he was so surprised that he fainted from shock which tails heard she rushed out and saw sonic past out then she realised that sonic now knows then sonic came too and he said "tails what the hell happened to you" tails then explained what happened and she started to cry knowing that sonic will make fun of him but instead sonic gave her a hug and he said "don't worry tails I'm sure we will think through this together" and so tails was glad that would trust someone to her problem and then later that night tails was getting terrible nightmares of all her other friends hating her and Amy trying to kill her sonic saw her tossing and turning then she finally woke up sonic decided to sleep with her so tails would get better sleep and so sonic and tails slept through the whole night but what will they have in store for them tomorrow?

Me: now that chapter is done what you think tails

Tails: got to admit it abit funny of sonic's reaction there but I still don't like being turned female

Me: oh don't be a baby

Please reveiw


	4. Chapter 3 remake

Tails: finally another chapter

Me: quiet or ill show everyone the photos

Tails: (shutting up)

Sonic: what photos?

Me: what the how did you?

Sonic: backdoor

Me: oh…

**Chapter 3**

Tails woke up and she noticed sonic wasn't in bed with her so she went down stairs and checked till she saw sonic putting a plate full of pancakes on the table she walked in and sat down sonic said with a smile" before you say anything it's to not only say thanks for making meals for me when we live together but to cheer you up" seeing sonic smile made her blush tomato red then she decided to eat them and it was surprisingly delicious for normally sonic couldn't even make toast without messing up tails asked "did you practiced early in the morning?" sonic then nodded walked up to her and wiped abit of maple syrup off her cheek tails then fainted a couple of hours later she woke up on the sofa which sonic was sitting on the chair near her asleep as if sonic was taking care of her then suddenly the open opened which was Amy who saw sonic carrying tails which coarse Amy jumped the gun again brought out her piko piko hammer and started to swing wildly with tails dodging it the racket awoke the sleepy hedgehog which he had very little options and shouted "Amy wait its tails!"

Amy then immediately stopped and asked "what did you say?" sonic then repeatedly said "its tails" Amy looked at the female vixen when it finally hit her she shouted with shock "tails is that really you!" tails nodded and explained how this happen after which Amy said "wow that is surprising and I'm sorry for trying to hurt you" both sonic and tails was surprised of Amy apologising normally she would make a excuse tails then said "I wonder Amy can you maybe help me get some cloths?" Amy then nodded and said "sure after all we don't want you walking around ill go get you a shirt and jeans tomorrow so we can go shopping for new cloths for you" then tails said "thank you"

And so Amy left to be ready for getting things for tails which later at night tails did a bit of work to see if she could make a cure then sonic walked in and said "why don't you take a break?" tails shook her head and said "no for if I don't I'll never get to be my good normal self for it was my fault I became like for it was because I was jealous of you always getting the girls" she then began to cry which then sonic hugged her and said "don't worry it wasn't your fault and I'm sure everything will be okay" tails then stopped crying and thanked sonic then she went upstairs and had a nice shower little later she went to bed with sonic and then she tapped Sonics shoulder sonic turned around and asked "yeah tails is there-" but before he could finish his sentence tails kissed him on the lips which was a long romantic till their lips parted sonic asked "what was that for?" tails answered "a thank you kiss for cheering me up" and sonic thought to himself "is tails starting to fall in love to me cause of him being like this" then sonic shook his head and went to sleep then tails though to herself "what came over me of that and why did my heart race when he hugged me am I falling in love with sonic?"

She wasn't sure and so she went to sleep.

Tails: *blushed*I can't believe you set that in!

Me: something told me that you liked it

Tails: still I'm at least glad you didn't let Amy beat me up in it

Sonic: yeah I'm surprised too

Me: it shows I'm not as heartless as other authors

Tails and sonic: good point

Please review!


	5. Chapter 4 remake

Chapter 4

Tails: about time...

Me: quiet or else the photos

Tails: (shutting up)

Sonic: hehe stinks to be you tails

*shows sonic a photo that he kept secret*

Sonic: what the how did you get this!

Me: I have my ways

Tails: what is it?

Sonic: Nothing!

Me: anyway heres the story

When morning cam tails got up and then amy came in and said "you ready I got you the shirt and jeans" amy then gave tails the shirt and jeans which tails then put them on and then they both went to the shops coarse tails brought some extra money since she knew amy might go over board when shopping and they went to 10 shops to get some cloths for tails even though she refused to wear dress's which then they decided to take a break and have a cup of coffee at a coffee shop and then they heard "well well if it isn't the fakers girl friend" tails and amy looked and saw shadow amy was curious and asked "shadow what are you doing here?" shadow embarressly said "I lost a bet with rouge which now I have to carry all the things she gets from the shops" shadow then noticed the sexy vixen at same table as amy and asked "who's the girl your with?" tails and amy paniced if shadow found out so tails improvised and said "I'm tails sister kim nice to meet you" then shadow said "well guess that does make sense since you do kind of remind me of him somehow" then suddenly someone said "there you are shadow I see you bumped into amy" the 3 looked and it was rouge shadow then said "dam though I lost her " rouge then walked up and noticed the vixen and asked "who is she?" shadow answered "this is tails sister kim" rouge was abit surprised of it and then said "really didn't know that fox boy had a sister well we best be going there's a jewel shop I want you to help me get" rouge then grabbed shadow and dragged him away and after they left amy said "nice work there " kim (tails) said "thanks though I was surprised that shadow fell for it normally knuckles is the gullible one" after amy and kim finished they coffee they went back to tails (or kim or whatever) house and then after they put kims new cloths away amy then went home which then kim decided to have a nice shower she then went to the bathroom and turn on the shower and set it to warm which she went in and she felt the water on her sexy body and it felt good she then looked at her chest and she was surprised that her bust is bigger then rouges she squeezed it which made her moan with pleasure abit coarse she decided to stop for safety and after she finished in the shower and dried off she put on a t shirt and some underwear for the "lower" part of her body when she was about to head to bed sonic when came in and said "yo tails you back from shopping with amy" when he went upstairs he saw tails wearing nothing but a t shirt and women's under wear he was so shocked of it that it gave him a nose bleed he immidetly turned around and said " s-s-sorry tails" tails then blushed and replied "I-it's okay" both sonic and tails though to themselves at the same time ''what's happening to me why am I feeling this way am I falling in love with my best friend?''after afew mins of standing still blushing and wondering about it tails then asked sonic "will it be ok if you call me kim" sonic then asked "why kim?" tails then said "shadow and rouge saw me "sonic then shouted "what did they find out!" tails then turned around facing to sonic and said " I managed to fool them of thinking I'm a older sister and kim was the only name I could think of at the moment" sonic then sighed of relief and asked "did they fell for it?" tails said "yep" sonic then smiled and said "ok I'll call you kim anyway its late we best gets some sleep" kim then said "ok but can I ask you something" sonic asked "what's that?" kim then hugged sonic and whispered " will it be ok if you sleep with me again" sonic then blushed and said "o-o-okay" and so sonic and kim went to bed together kim and sonic kissed each other which it turned from a good night kiss to a long French kiss which they both don't know why but they liked it and then they slept together peacefully.

Tails: man I can't believe you kept it up with this

Me: hehe don't worry some of the juicy stuff with come in a chapter or 2

Shadow: what juicy stuff?

Me: what the how did you?

Shadow: chaos control

Me: when?

Shadow: sometime

Me: great someone mocking me

Rouge: wow this is interesting

Me: what the rouge how did you

Rouge: I flew in through the upstairs window

Me: when?

Rouge: sometime

Me: great 2 people mocking me in 1 chapter

Rouge: sorry here this might cheer you up *kissed pensuka on the cheek*

Everyone except rouge: ...0_0

Sonic: wow didn't see that coming

Rouge: better?

Me: yeah

Tails: how did you

Me: I don't know maybe she liked shadow being her shopping slave or something

Rouge: good guess *winks*

Shadow: lucky basterd

Sonic: no kidding

Please review


	6. Chapter 5 remake

**Chapter 5**

Tails: question why you set new chapters once a month

Me: I'm a very busy person now shut it or else the pictures

Tails: that won't work on me this time

Me: good thing I have this ace (shows tails a life-size poster of female tails wearing rouges cloths)

Tails: what the how did you!

Me: I have my ways.

Kim woke up at 8am noticing sonic wasn't with her she got dressed with a black t shirt and some jeans although it was tricky for getting her underwear on a little since she only got turned into a girl a few days ago when kin got down stairs she noticed a note on the coffee table she picked it up and it had Sonics hand writing which was a little bit sloppy the message on the note was "Kim I've gone to get some more food since we were abit low think of this as a favour that I owed you I'll be back soon from sonic" she put the note in her pocket and then there was a knock on the door Kim then went to the door and opened it while saying "hello who is it?" when she looked it was cream and her mother vanilla ; cream then said "hello you must be tails sister Mr. sonic past by and mentioned about it" vanilla looked at Kim which then she gave a smile and then said" please to meet you Kim"

Kim then said" nice to meet you too come in ill have some tea made"

So cream and her mother came in while vanilla saying with a smile "my your very polite just like your brother" Kim then said "thank you" and so they had a chat which it took all way to 1 pm which cream and vanilla made their leave and then suddenly another knock on the door came so Kim opened it and it was knuckles and he said "hey there want to go out with me" which Kim felt abit angry and creeped out same time for she knew knuckles was gullible but not this gullible she then walked back but knuckles grew closer and closer to her til she was completely cornered she then screamed "get away from me!" and right when knuckles was about to pounce a familiar hedgehog kicked him to his senses which Kim looked and it was sonic when knuckles came too he them said " man what happened last thing I remember was arguing with that bat and now here I am" then the 3 noticed a small device which fell off of knuckle which it was hidden behind 1 of knuckles dreadlocks precisely where sonic kicked him Kim looked closely and said" its 1 of eggmans old mind control devices rouge must of found it and the controller and used it on knuckles" which then knuckles then said "wait a minute only rouge, sonic, myself and tails know what they are from a mere glance at them how did you know that?" both Kim and sonic panicked which Kim had a idea and said" well tails mentioned it to me once and showed me a image of what they look like that's how I know after all he is my little brother after all" knuckles then thought about it and said "guess your right well best hurry back to the master emerald cya" and knuckles left sonic then picked up Kim and carried her to his bed Kim then said"s-sonic what are you doing"

Sonic bushed abit then replied "since knuckles scared you there I think you might get a nightmare from it so I though I should comfort you"

Kim then blushed and said "well ok just let me get changed first"

After Kim got changed she went to bed with sonic she then felt Sonics chest next to her head she was so close that she could feel him sonic then scratched the back of her ears which Kim purred with joy of having her ears scratched and then they both kissed each other good night which then turned into a long romantic kiss til they bother went to sleep.

Tails: ggrrr

Me: what's wrong?

Tails: you setted that kiss scene in again and on top of that you made me purr!

Me: don't worry I'm saving the best juicy stuff for later

Knuckles: what best juicy stuff?

Me: what the how did you get in here the front and back door is locked!

Knuckles: I came in from there (points at a big hole in the wall)

Me: ggrrr maybe I could plan a story where knuckles gets turned into a female in the future as punishment for making a gaping hole in the wall! (eyes glowed red with rage)

Knuckles: meep (knuckles trembles in fear)

Tails: yikes remind me not to make you mad you're as scary as shadow when he gets mad

Amy: hey guys what I miss

Me: what the Amy how did you?

Amy: I came in through that hole in the wall that knuckles made

Me: when!

Knuckles and Amy: sometime

Me: GAH! Another double mock I'm getting annoyed of this!

Amy: sorry this will cheer you up (kissed pensuka on the cheek)

Everyone except Amy: what again!

Knuckles: wait again?

Sonic: yeah rouge did same thing

Knuckles: lucky mutt

Shadow: that's what I said by the way I also found out something

Everyone expect rouge and shadow: what?

Shadow: rouge had this in her room (shows everyone afew photos)

Me: what the! *blush's* this is me and this picture is me in my swimsuit!

Amy: wow you've been working out

Me: well thanks I work out 4 times a week and I - don't change the subject Amy!

Amy: sorry

Rouge: what the! Shadow the hedgehog give me those photos back!

Shadow: you best catch me to get it (shadow rushes off)

Rouge: get back here! (Rouge chases after him)

Sonic: by the way where did you put the mind control device thing you stored after finishing this part of the story?

Me: oh somewhere safe I gave it to...Tails ... To... Put it... Away.

(Everyone looks at tails)

Tails: what...What did I do?

Sonic: better you then me he he

(Everyone then looks at sonic puzzled)

Sonic: what this was abit similar on one of the other fanfictions we were in remember guys?

Tails: oh yeah your right

Please review


	7. Chapter 6 remake

**Chapter 6**

Me: hehehe

Tails: why you so happy it's just a chapter update

Me: you'll see.

(((Lemon alert for those who don't like to read this please scroll down to further on if the story)))

(((Lemon part begins now)))

Kim woke up she then noticed that she was naked she could of sworn that she was wearing a t shirt and some underwear sonic came in which made Kim jump abit then sonic slowly came close to Kim til their lips locked to a kiss which Kim like it then sonic slides it him her back and forth which made Kim wanted more than sonic whispered in her ear saying "I love you" which Kim said "i love you too sonic" sonic continued to slide it back of forth faster and fast which Kim said" I..I'm...I'm going to..." sonic then said " I know me too" which sonic slide it in and out faster and faster til they let it all out which then Kim blacked out.

(((End of lemon bit)))

Kim woke up and noticed her shirt she was wearing which it was a dream She blushed of what she dreamt and said to herself "do I really love sonic?"; She got up and went to bathroom and had a nice warm shower which it helped her calm down and relaxed after she got dried off and got dressed Kim went down stairs and noticed sonic at the kitchen seeing sonic made Kim blush tomatoes red she sat down which then sonic came over gave her some bacon and eggs sonic noticed Kim's face being red which he placed his hand on her forehead and said " you ok Kim you look abit red you got a fever or something" which then suddenly Kim fainted which sonic panicked so he carried her to the living room and put her on the sofa which made him say " wow déjà vu" when Kim woke up sonic said " Kim thank goodness your okay I was abit worried" Kim was surprised of sonic she knows he gets worried abit but not this much worried Kim said "sorry it's just I didn't sleep abit much" which sonic went to the kitchen and got Kim a new freshly cooked breakfast which she ate and she said " delicious" which Kim smiled at sonic which made the blue blur blush as red as knuckles which then Kim realised of why sonic was being abit red which made her bush too and sonic asked " will you like go out with me" Kim of surprised of sonic saying that she asked " why you mean as a date" which made sonic blush more then said " well I um it's just um" Kim was amazed she never knew sonic like this which she looked at sonic and said with a smile " sure how's day after tomorrow sound?" which sonic was happy which he said " sure" and few hours later Kim bought a dress which she thought she would wear for first them which then she realised and said " I cant believe this is it a side effect of the elixir or am I really in love with sonic?" she got changed and went to sleep which the thought of her and sonic going on a type of date made her sleep peacefully.

Me: oh yeah now things are all spiced up for the story

Everyone except me: 0_0...

Me: what?

Knuckles: that lemon part was something we didn't see coming

Me: well what you expect I have to have at least 1 lemon bit in to spice the story up and I did promise to put some good juicy stuff in it

Knuckles: good point

Me: by the way sonic you ok?

Sonic: of fine except I made out with my best friend in that story

Me: would it make you feel better to mention that he was a she in this story and it was abit like a dream?

Sonic: yes I mean no it doesn't!

Shadow: by the way I like you broke Amy and tails from it * points at Amy and tails who haven't moved or said a thing*

Me: really didn't know well don't know I have a idea to snap at least Amy out of it

Knuckles: how are you going to do that?

Me: with this little present for her * pulls out a life size sonic cuddly toy*

Shadow: you sure it work?

Me: trust me it will now watch and learn... hey Amy look what I got for you * shows Amy the life size sonic cuddly toy*

Amy: * snaps out of it and pounced on the cuddly toy* thanks pensuka you're so kind

Me: aw it was nothing I have a friend that makes stuff like them who owed me afew favours

Rouge: wow that is impressive now leave tails to me

Everyone except rouge and tails: huh?

Rouge: here little cute fox *kissed tails on the lips*

Tails: *snaps out of it* whoa!

Everyone except rouge and tails and sonic: what the hell!

Me: lucky basterd maybe that will make him forgive me of the chapter

Tails: *grabs wrench* well best um get moving

Me: wait where you going... hold on don't tell me you're going to make what I think you are going to make?

*tails nods*

Me: you mean that little scene inspired you to make a gender changing machine wow I definitely didn't see that coming at all there

Everyone except me, sonic and tails: what really!

Sonic: I saw it coming...

*Everyone looks at sonic*

Sonic: what?

*pensuka (me) looks at tails*

Me: say tails are you blushing?

*tails pulls out a big laser gun and points it to me*

Tails: I'm sorry did you say something

Me: um no just humming a catchy little tune to myself

Sonic: wait I though you're unaffected by our attacks unless it involves that training room other there? *sonic points to a white door that said training room on it *

Me: only you, shadow, rouge, Amy and knuckles' attacks

Sonic: oh you forgot to prepare yourself from tails attacks

*I pull out a hydro cannon and point it to Sonics' head *

Me: I'm sorry did you say something sonic?

Sonic: no nothing at all

Me: I thought so...

Me: hope everyone waits for next chapter is where sonic and Kim goes on a date

Tails and sonic: wait what!

Me: so stay tuned next time on!

A huge crowd of people: tails experimental mistake!

*dragon ball z to be continued tune was played*

Knuckles: why you added that in?

Me: it makes it more interesting

Knuckles: touché

Me: thank you

Please review


	8. Chapter 7 remake

Tails experimental mistake

Me: here it is the date chapter folks

Tails and sonic: don't you dare show it!

Me: to late enjoy folks

Tails and sonic: NNNNOOOO!

Kim woke up then went to have a nice warm shower after which she had a light breakfast and when she went to the closet to get something for her date with sonic she noticed a box with a note the note said "dear Kim if your reading this then you either found it by accident or you got a date either way it's a good way to get even with you since you turned my fur black and white for a week I kept it in here for in case you got a date have fun from Amy" Kim was annoyed of Amy but she had no choice since she did deserve so after a few hours sonic came in and when he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw Kim wearing a beautiful blue dress which had a part to reveal her legs from her feet to halfway to her hip and she had some matching blue high heel shoes and a ribbon to match with it and she had make up which she walked to sonic elegantly and said "how do I look?" sonic blushed tomato red and could only say "beautiful.." which made Kim blush abit and with a cute smile said "thank you" then sonic and Kim went on with their date which first they went to a cinema surprisingly sonic got tickets for a romantic movie Kim and sonic went in which Kim and sonic looked at each other abit and both smiled Kim then laid her head on Sonics shoulders which then after the movie they went to a fancy 9 star restaurant which ironically owed sonic 1 big time which while they were enjoying their meal sonic asked "where did you get that dress" Kim replied "Amy hid it for me in case I get on a date" which sonic said "well you look beautiful in it" which it made both of them blush tomato red after they were done with the restaurant and went to Kim's placed which then Kim and sonic noticed the door was open which they were both certain that it was closed and locked which left them puzzled of 1 thing who was in Kim's home.

Tails: dam cliff-hangers get on with it already!

Me: why you wanted to get to the juicy stuff?

*everyone looks at tails*

Tails: no I just want to find out who the intruder is out of curiousosity

Me: whatever...

Me: tune in next time on

Everyone: tails experimental mistake!

*dragon ball z tune*

Sonic: darn it now you got us going

Me: hehe I know

Plz review

Next time on tails experimental mistake: the mystery intruder revealed!


	9. Chapter 8 remake

Tails experimental mistake chapter 8

Tails: finally we get to find out who's got in that house

Me: hehehe and there's a surprise for after the story

Espio: what surprise?

Me: what the Espio what you doing here out ninja training isn't til next week?

Tails: wait you do ninja training since when?

Me: since before chapter 3 was on I kept it a secret anyway how did you get in I though I booby trapped the doors and windows and I even fixed that hole in the wall knuckles made

Espio: you forgot to booby trap the ninja entrance hatch

Me: darn I knew I forgot something anyway on with the story

Sonic: you have a ninja entrance hatch?

Me: of course how else you think I got in when I setted those traps on

Sonic: good point

Kim and sonic carefully looked and saw Amy on the couch watching TV sonic said "Amy what you doing here and how did you get in?" Amy got up and said "I came so see how Kim was holding up for the new form and I used the key under the potted plant" sonic face palmed himself for he forgot about the spare key there which then Amy noticed Kim in the blue dress and with sonic before she said anything kim and sonic panicked abit of what was amys reaction which surprisingly Amy said "well I'm glad you's got together" Kim and sonic was shocked which Kim said "aren't you mad that I'm dating sonic?" Amy then replied "oh no I moved on and dating shadow now at least he's a good listener then sonic" Kim and sonic was shock Kim was speechless of it and sonic shouted "your dating shadow!" Amy nodded and said "is that a problem?" which sonic then said "no its just wow I didn't see that coming" which then both Amy and sonic heard a thud which was Kim who fainted they put Kim on her bed carefully without hurting her after 15 mins Kim woke up which she said "sorry about that it's just I was so surprised of that and suddenly it happened by itself" sonic then said "it's ok I'm just glad you're ok Kim" and then Amy asked "how did your date go?" Kim and sonic looked at each other then they both smiled and said together "it was the perfect" which Amy then said after looking at her watch "it's late best be going cyas" Kim and sonic waved bye to Amy then 25 mins later Kim took a nice warm shower which then she went to bed with sonic and said "thanks for the date I really loved it alot" sonic looked at Kim and said "you're welcome Kim and I loved it too" which Kim's and sonic's lock which they did a long passionate kiss till then they went to sleep.

Me: ok this part of the story is done now-

Amy: I can't believe you did that! *brings out her piko hammer and attempts to swing it at pensuka*

Me: *dodges the hammer strikes easily* Amy calm down it was only the story besides I have a surprise for everyone

Amy: *stops swinging her piko hammer* really?

Me: yes *looks towards the kitchen* ok you can come in now!

*enters a beautiful vixen which was 3 times more sexy then rouge yet looked about 19-20 years old and had 2 tails*

Sonic: whoa who's that?

Knuckles: is that tails?

*everyone looks at pensuka*

Me: nope

*tails comes downstairs and saw the vixen and looked abit cross*

Espio: then who is she?

Me: have you ever wonder the true meaning of why I called tails new form in the story Kim?

Everyone but pensuka and the vixen: yes?

Me: well this is the reason this vixens name is Kim and she is actually tails older sister

Everyone but pensuka, Kim and tails: WHAT REALLY!

Tails: sis what you doing here?

Kim: well to tell the truth I am um dating pensuka

Everyone except Kim and me: WHAAATT!

Me: told you that you be surprised

*tails gets angry and pulls out the hydro cannon he saved since 1 of the other stories and aims it at me*

Kim: mile prowler don't you dare fire that at pensuka

Tails: but sis I-

Kim: don't you but sis me put it away now or ill tell mum of what happened to Goldie

Tails: fine ok sis you win just don't tell her

Everyone expect Kim, me and tails: Goldie?

Me: their pet goldfish tails turned it into a mutant modian fox somehow for his first transformation ray gun proto type

Everyone except me, Kim and tails: *shudder* creepy

Tails: what was that?

Everyone except tails, Kim and me: nothing!

Knuckles: I'm curious when did you's meet each other?

Me: well a week before chapter 2 was made

Kim: yes he was so kind

Sonic: pensuka kind really?

Me: now Kim I'm sure they are curious of the story

Kim: aw you mean I can't tell them how you helped a little girl find her mother

Amy: aw that is so sweet

Shadow: who knew you had a soft spot

Tails: wow guess you are a good person

Me: of coarse I am what you though I was heartless?

Everyone except me and Kim: well...um...

Me: figures well anyhow here is a hint on the next chapter someone finds out the secret

Tails: what who?

Sonic: yeah who?

Me: you'll have to find out at next chapter on

Everyone: tails experimental mistake

Kim: *giggles* this is fun

Me: I told you

Please review


	10. Chapter 9 remake

Tails experimental mistake

Chapter 9

Tails: so you going to tell us who found out

Sonic: let me guess shadow

Me: nope

Tails: knuckles?

Me: nope

Knuckles: cream?

Me: dude I'm not evil to scar a child for life

Rouge: aaww guess you do have a soft side for cute kids

Me: best knock it off for I know you horrid nightmares

Shadow: you're bluffing

*pensuka whispers something to shadow*

Shadow: how you know that!

Me: I have my ways hehehe *smirks*

Everyone except me and Kim: uh-oh *gulp*

Me: enjoy

Kim woke up and noticed sonic wasn't around which means he could be down stairs so Kim got dressed and went to the kitchen which to her surprise Espio was there sonic then noticed Kim but before he could act Espio walked to Kim and said "hello tails this is a unique look for you" Kim and sonic were shocked in fear which sonic then said "that's no tails that's tails sister Kim" which Espio looked at sonic and said "nice try I know its tails for I can sense it and my ninja senses don't lie; now I like to hear a explanation of why tails is now a female and why your calling him kim" so sonic and Kim explained to Espio about the experiment that caused her to be turned female by mistake and the reason why their calling her Kim and a few other things that happened along the way Which it took a could hours once they finished explaining everything that happened Espio then said "that makes sense so Amy knows about this?" sonic and Kim nodded which Espio then said "guess that makes sense of why I saw her dating shadow a couple days ago very well I promise I won't tell anyone else of it you have my word" Kim was so happy that she gave Espio a thank you hug which made Espio abit surprised and after Kim finished giving Espio a hug Espio then said "um Kim is it ok if I teach you some self defence since your now a female your physical strength would of reduced abit" Kim then said "I guess it's ok for safety" Espio then saw sonic and said "don't worry I'm not going to take your girlfriend away" which Espio gave a chuckle which Kim and sonic were surprised that Espio lighted even though it was a chuckle for making Espio laugh was as hard as doing it to shadow abit so Espio wrote down a address then said "here this will lead you to the dojo I own" sonic then said " you have a dojo?" Espio then said "yes for its open on Monday, Thursday and Saturdays I like to help people learn to protect themselves" so Espio left which later on as in a couple hours later sonic was about to get a cup of tea to help him relax abit til he heard something it which he then said "what the sounds like someone singing best check it out" so sonic followed where it the singing came from which it came from Kim's room sonic looked and there he saw Kim singing beautifully which made sonic think that she was like a angel when Kim noticed sonic she stopped singing and then sonic came in and said "that was beautiful singing" Kim then said "thanks creams mother use to singed it to me when I was upset a few months ago" which sonic then said "well you sang it perfect" Kim then blushed and said "thank you sonic" so Kim and sonic went to bed together and went to sleep after giving each other a long romantic kiss.

Me: bet you never saw that coming guys

Knuckles: yeah who knew it was Espio

Shadow: again you had to mention of that Amy and shadow couple bit!

Me: sorry I need Espio to have to good reason for investigating

Sonic: ...

Me: you ok sonic

Sonic: oh I'm fine except we did more type of making out in it in this chapter

Tails: let me guess you heard my sister singing

Me: yep

Knuckle: wait your sister can sing

Tails: yes...

Me: hey Kim show them a example of your singing

Tails: dude don't you dare

Me: Too late that's why I brought the karaoke machine

*Kim sings a few lyrics of Negima! - 1000% SPARKING perfectly*

Everyone except me and tails and sonic: wow...

Me: told you she sings beautiful like a angel now pay up sonic

Sonic: darn it

*sonic gives pensuka some cash*

Me: that's ½ of the bet done next one you're forced to date Amy

Amy: YAY! *drags sonic away*

Tails: you're clever when you need it

Kim: that's 1 of the things why I love him

*Kim kiss's pensuka*

Tails: ok so what now?

Me: here hint for next one it involves with a beach party

Knuckles: a beach party seriously that stinks for me...

Me: don't worry knuckles in this story you have a fool proof security system to protect the master emerald which only you know the password to deactivated it

Knuckles: you're ok in my books then pal

Me: thanks knuckles maybe ill forgive you for making a hole in the wall back then

Knuckles: thanks man

Me: note that I said "maybe"

Knuckles: *gulp*

Me: tune in next exciting episode of tails experimental mistake!

*insert a next time of dragon ball z tune here*


	11. Chapter 10 remake

**Tails experimental mistake chapter 10**

Me: hehehe

Tails: why you so happy?

Sonic: yeah I'm curious as well

Me: you know this chapter involves a beach party right?

Knuckles: yeah but what does that mean?

Me: well we get to see the female tails in a bikini!

Everyone except me and Kim: WWHHAT!

Shadow: really!

Knuckles: what type of bikini and what colour!

*everyone stares at knuckles*

Knuckles: what can someone be curious?

Me: I'll give you a hint it's a two piece type bikini

*sonic, knuckles and shadow imagined what type of two piece bikini it will be for a female tails to wear and then they got nosebleeds*

Me: seems some people likes it

Tails: why you *pulls out hydro canon and chases them*

Me: enjoy the story

It was a perfect summer type of day Kim woke up and got ready which noticed sonic was down stairs drinking some lemonade which Kim though hard and had a idea which she walked up to sonic said "I got a idea why not we have a beach party since the weather is nice" which sonic said "I don't know since I can't swim it might ruin it" which Kim said "don't worry I'll let you use a special machine I have it lets you able earn anything you want even learning to swim" so sonic agreed while took 1 hour to set and use the machine on sonic which now made him a master swimmer which luckily everyone else was free to join the beach party so once they got to the beach and after the girls all got ready in their swim suits but Kim stayed abit longer to get ready which course knuckles and shadow were blushing to Amy and rouges swimming suits but when Kim came to them they saw a sexy vixen wearing a two piece bikini which was sapphire blue which sonic blush so bight that he was redder then knuckles while shadow and knuckles jaws dropped with amazement of seeing someone who was more sexy then rouge which later on once the guys stopped staring at Kim's swim suit knuckles and shadow has a surfing face off while sonic was handling the barbecue vector and Espio keep watch as life guards for vector though it might impress vanilla who was sun bathing while charmy, cream and cheese were building sand castles and amy,rouge and Kim were having some fun in the water which abit later after they all had a great meal and then abit later at night once the stars start to appear which while the others were having a little sing along sonic and Kim at a little walk together which then they sat on a log and looked at the stars which Kim said "it's a beautiful night" which sonic said "yes but not as beautiful as you" which Kim smiled while blushing little did they know that rouge and knuckles were spying them rouge whispered to knuckles "this is kind of romantic" which knuckles then replied quietly "yeah I guess it is oh wait things are getting juicy" which they saw sonic and Kim slowly getting closer then sonic and Kim gave a long passionate kiss which surprisingly lasted for 20 mins and then knuckles t rouge quietly "say rouge will it be ok if we you know" rouge was puzzled and replied "what you mean" knuckles then whispered to rouge "that we go on a date?" which rouge blushed and then she smiled and said "sure that be great" which course they didn't know that Kim and sonic just noticed them which sonic said "how long where you two there?" which both rouge and knuckles looked at Kim and sonic which they looked abit ticked off which rouge said "not long we um best be going right knuckles?" which knuckles nodded and they both made a run for it which after everyone went home Kim took a nice hot shower which then abit later Kim and sonic went to bed which Kim snuggled to Sonics chest which sonic kissed Kim on the forehead and said "good night Kim" which Kim said "good night sonic" and so they went to sleep peacefully.

Me: what you guys think of that

Kim: I think you broke them

Me: ill fix that

*pulls out a autographed life size poster of sonic*

Me: hey Amy I got something for you

*Amy snaps out of it and swipes the poster*

Amy: thank you how did you get it?

Me: like I said I have my ways now next rouge

*pulls out a chaos emerald*

Me: hey rouge I got a chaos emerald for you

*rouge snaps out of it and takes the emerald*

Me: don't worry its real

Kim: ill handle sonic and shadow

Me: how?

Kim: simple watch

*Kim gets change into a sexy swim suit which it snapped sonic, shadow and surprisingly knuckles while giving pensuka a nosebleed*

Me: dam is that a new swim suit Kim!

Kim: yep I was saving it to try out your new swimming pool

Me: thank you god!

Kim: all is left is my brother now

Rouge: allow me

*rouge kiss's tails on the lips which made tails snap out of it*

Everyone except rouge: WHOA!

Sonic: wow déjà vu

Shadow: ditto

Knuckles: yeah no kidding still I think tails I abit of a lucky basterd for it

Sonic and shadow: yep...

Me: wow sonic you and shadow finally agree on something

Knuckles: yeah yeah by the way why you add a knuckle and rouge bit!

Me: simple since I set a sonic and female tails while an Amy and shadow couples that I didn't want you and rouge feel left out

Knuckles: figures...

Me: well the final chapter is coming close

Tails: wait you mean

Me: yep the final chapter of my fanfiction story is the next one

Sonic: so how you going to end it

Me: it's a surprise

Knuckles: c'mon give us a clue

Amy and rouge: please! *giving the puppy eye face*

Me: fine all I can say is sonic and female tails relationship gets closer if you know what I mean

Tails: oh god you don't mean!

Me: yep seems you figured it out so you best deal with it

Tails: no not a wedding anything but that please I beg you!

Everyone except me, Kim and tails: wedding!

Me: well guess everyone has to know sonic and female tails gets married and shows what happened afew years later including seeing their kids

Sonic and tails: NNNNNOOO!

Me: hehehe this will be good

Shadow: dude your evil sometimes

Me: well people do this at fanfiction often

Amy: you wouldn't dare

Me: quiet or maybe I'll make a fanfiction which involves you making out with rouge

Amy: eep I will be good

Knuckles: is that even possible

Me: yep they made a web comic about it

Knuckles: best look it up then

Shadow: ditto

Vector: it um wouldn't hurt to check it out

Me: what the how did you get in here?

Vector: shadow chaos controlled us here

Me: when?

Vector: sometime

Me: great more mocking

Vector: sorry

Me: anyway tune in next time on the final episode of everybody

Everybody: tails experimental mistake

*insert dragon ball z theme tune here*

Please review it


	12. Chapter 11 remake

**Tails experimental mistake chapter 11**

Me: here it is the final chapter of the story folks

Tails and sonic: don't even dare start it!

Me: to bad

Tails and sonic: NNNNOOO!

Me: Enjoy the story

Kim woke up which she noticed sonic wasn't around once Kim got dressed and went to the kitchen there was a note which had Sonics hand writing which the note said "gone out for a errand and abit of a morning run be back soon love from sonic" which Kim smiled knowing sonic was ok so Kim decided to go and have some fun with Amy which the two had a bit of fun even though Amy was acting abit strangely and when they bumped into vector, Espio and charmy carrying some things vector said "oh um hey Kim look we best be going now bye!" which vector, Espio and charmy rushed a way which Kim was puzzled of what was the rush but afew hours instead of heading back to kims place they ended up heading to amys house when they went in it was dark when Amy turned the lights on there everyone was there and shouted "surprise!" Kim was amazed it looked like they were having a party but her birthday wasn't til afew weeks from then til Amy said "it's to celebrate you and sonic"

Which Kim was puzzled til sonic walked up to her kneeled down pulled out a small box when sonic opened it there was a beautiful diamond ring which sonic then said "Kim will you marry me" which Kim was abit speechless sonic was proposing to her which Kim smiled while shedding a tear of joy and said "yes I love to" which everyone applauded of such a joys occasion which everyone enjoyed the party which caused knuckles got abit drunk due of drinking abit to many beers which he took rouge and kissed her on the lips which everyone was surprised of how straight forward knuckles was then sonic said "well looks like we got more than 1 occasion to celebrate" which everyone agreed then the next couple of days sonic and Kim got married which when Kim threw the bouquet in to the air Amy caught it with shadow which they sonic then said "guess those 2 will be getting along just fine" which everyone chuckled abit of it.

((9 years later))

It was a beautiful spring day which was peaceful; Sonic and Kim were enjoying their life with their 8 year old son which was a fox with blue fur with same eyes as his mother called Leo; which cause Amy and shadow got married a year after sonic and kims and had a young daughter called shade which ironically has a crush on Leo also knuckles and rouge got married and had young daughter called ruby and Espio got along with vanilla very well which cause it to make a surprising turn of event to everyone's surprise that creams mother married Espio

which Espio was a good father to cream one night Kim and sonic were sitting at the couch which then kim said "you know sonic it's been 9 years since it all began" which sonic said "yeah all due of 1 little potion you invented" which Kim snuggled up to sonic which sonic then carried her to bed and they feel asleep peaceful together..

The end

Me: that a true happy ending.

Knuckles: for you and those viewers yes but not for us

Sonic: yeah!

Espio: I think you broke them again and someone else *points to Amy, shadow and tails*

Me: ill fix Amy

Sonic: how a life size cuddly toy or a life size poster of me?

Me: even better *pulls out a cuddly toy of sonic that's twice bigger then sonic* ooh Amy look what I got

*Amy snaps out of it and glomps the giant sonic cuddly toy*

Amy: thank you!

Me: you're welcome

Rouge: ill fix tails

Me: you're going to kiss him aren't you?

Rouge: good guess

*rouge gives tails a long romantic French kiss which tails snapped out of it*

Knuckles: lucky basterd

Kim: ill fix shadow

Everyone except Kim: how?

*Kim went to a different room and returned with a sexy maid outfit*

Everyone except Kim: WHOA!

*snapped shadow out of it and got a small nose bleed*

Shadow: wow didn't see that coming

*pensuka gained a big nosebleed*

Me: whoa do you cosplay?

Tails: yeah its 1 of her hobbies

Kim: that and singing

Me: man I love that woman

Kim: aaww I love you too

*Kim snuggles to pensuka*

Sonic: by the way where you come up with those names for what ment to be our kids?

Shadow: even I'm curious

Me: that's easy I borrowed tails time viewer it can let you see the past and future

Everyone except me, Kim: what!

Me: don't worry I didn't use it to get the main idea of the story plot

Everyone except me and Kim: phew...

Me: but knuckles and rouge do get married in the future

Knuckles and rouge: WHAT!

Shadow: I know ill regret this but what type of sonic fanfiction fan are you?

Me: well I'm afew types of fanfiction fan such I'm a sonic & Amy, sonic & rouge, shadow & Amy, shadow & rouge, tails & cream, tails & Cosmo, tails & Amy, tails & rouge, sonic & female tails, sonic & female shadow, sonic & female knuckles, shadow & female sonic, shadow & female knuckles, shadow & female tails, knuckles & rouge, Knuckles & Amy, sonic & blaze, tails & female sonic,

tails & female shadow, tails & female knuckles, rouge & Amy, knuckles & female sonic, knuckles & female shadow and finally knuckles & female tails.

*Everyone besides me and Kim was shocked*

Shadow: wait did you say Amy & rouge?

Me: yep I'm also a big time Yuri fan in other word I think 2 girls like rouge and Amy making out is awesome

Knuckles: wells that's understandable

Shadow: same here

Sonic: ditto

Amy: perverts! *hits sonic, shadow and knuckles on the head leaving small bumps*

Tails: is that also a reason why you made this fan fiction story!

Me: yep

Tails: figures...

Me: well that's the end of this fanfiction story

Tails: so what now?

Me: hhmm everyone up for a beach party?

Everyone besides me: sure!

Me: sweet lets go then

*everyone rush's to the beach*

Me: now this makes the ending of this exciting saga of everybody

Everyone: Tails experimental mistake

*insert dragon ball z tune*

Plz review


	13. bonus chapter remake

**Tails experimental mistake bonus chapter**

Me: yo this is yours truely to tell you all that I'm avalible to help out if you need guest or co hosts or any truth or dare fanfiction so if you need a co-host or such you know who to call ok

Tails: like hell you would!

Me: wait if your here then who's keeping a eye of Amy from getting the hypno gun so she won't use it on sonic to get a date

Both tails and me: *eyes widen* uh-oh

Me: you go on ahead I'll go finish this then warn sonic and get him to a safe place

Tails: fine just hurry up *tails rush's off*

Me: ok remember just send a message for if you like me to be either a guest or co host for any truth or dare fanfictions because I've been plan some special tricks for using in them later folks!

*pensuka rush's to Sonics place*


End file.
